


A Walk In The Park

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Kurt was savagely attacked by a dog, well sorta savagely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In The Park

Kurt stared outside his room window melancholy as the sun rays hits his face. He observes the people outside, scurrying about to their destination, their face seemed to be glued to the pavement, somehow still managing to swiftly avoid every other person walking past them. Is it even legal to feel this depressed in such a cheery weather?

Turning his back against his window, Kurt let out a sigh before deciding that the weather is too nice to be cooped up in his room. Rachel said she was busy with her off-Broadway rehearsals, so she was out of the question to ask if she could spend time with him. Santana and Brittany are off on a date. Blaine… haven’t heard from him for months after he had broken off their year long engagement. It just wasn’t going anywhere between them after awhile.

_I should really get more friends to hang out with._

Soon Kurt found himself taking a walk around Central Park, still busy studying his surroundings. At an off side, it seems to be a yoga class under the shade of a ginormous tree. Kurt let out a smile as he watched a group of children attempting to fly a kite on a windless day.

Before Kurt could take another step, he found himself laying face down, on the ground with something heavy pressed against him. Letting out a groan, he attempted to push himself up only to feel the back of his neck drenched with… saliva.

“Get this mutt off me!” Kurt wailed at the thought of the amount of damage the dirt would cause to his clothes, furiously wiggling around, hoping that the dog would take a hint and get off.

Kurt heard a sharp whistle and almost instantly the dog that tackled him to the ground was gone.

“Marla! Who’s a good girl?” Kurt hear a man cooed,“I think you’ve picked a fine one by the look of his ass!”

_Oh for the love of god that I don’t believe in. Please don’t let it be him. Please let it be someone else that sounds like him!_

With whatever shred of dignity he had left after being tackled by a dog, Kurt finally pushed himself off the ground and turned around to face owner of that wretched dog.

“Hummel?” Sebastian blurted out in surprise.

Kurt stared at the latter in suspicion, suddenly feeling odd about the entire situation.

_Something is off with that tone of his. It sounds just… off._

Unable to figure what “off” actually is, Kurt just turned his nose up at the sight of his arch nemesis, well _former_ arch nemesis, since the person that caused their immense dislike for each other is no longer involved in Kurt’s life.

“Smythe. I thought I caught a faint smell of craigslist before I was attack by that… that thing.”

Kurt glared at the dog, only to have it wag its tail happily back. Sebastian turned to pet his dog lovingly, letting a small grin escaped his face at Kurt’s comment.

“That was honestly one of my favorite insult of all time Hummel. I was impressed then, I’m still impressed now," the latter complimented earnestly, even giving Kurt a small smile. 

Kurt blinked at the man in front of him, mouth slightly agape. He warily studied Sebastian from head to toe, almost as though he didn’t recognize him. Well, Sebastian did seem more filled out now, with that tight fitted shirt he’s wearing being paired up with just plain denim jeans. Odd choice of pants for walking a dog. His face is also more chiseled now, with a slight stubble on his chin. Kurt subtly shook his head when he realised he was going off topic, way off topic. Anyway, the old Sebastian would’ve never tried to compliment Kurt, even if it means giving up sex for a month.

“Oh, I know!” Sebastian suddenly exclaimed, startling Kurt slightly, “why don’t we catch up over coffee? The last time I saw you was what? Two years ago? Things must’ve have surely changed between the two of us.”

Kurt debated with himself at the offer, gnawing on his lips while doing so. However the action was soon stopped when he realised that Sebastian was staring slightly too intensely at them.

“Coffee’s on me and whatever else you want to order,” Sebastian offered, “I’ll even let you order that cheesecake you love so much from Starbucks.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian’s comment, only to have the latter stare back in confusion.

Kurt let out a exaggerated sigh, before giving a brief nod and making his way towards the nearest Starbucks he knows.

“When we reached Starbucks, the first thing you’re telling me is how you know that I have a particular cheesecake preference from Starbucks,” Kurt called out from over his shoulder, not waiting for a second for Sebastian to catch up with him.

Sebastian felt his face heat up when he realised his slip. He gave Marla another pat on her head nevertheless at the job well done for catching Kurt’s attention.

“Good job baby. Maybe next time when I say go get him, don’t try to tackle him to the ground would ya? It’s going to be hard enough to get Kurt to like me and actually see me as a potential boyfriend. But now I’ve got to convince him that you’re lovable too.”

Sebastian let out a grin when he saw Kurt stopping to signal him to hurry up.

Marla let out an excited bark and quickly trotted to Kurt, leaving Sebastian chuckling behind before he himself jogged towards Kurt. Sebastian took a quick glance at the apartment building that overlooked Central Park and the streets, more specifically his apartment. The perfect spot that allowed him to catch sight of Kurt entering the park.

_Thank you Mom and Dad for getting me that apartment and Marla._


End file.
